Un gage bien pénible
by kage ookami51
Summary: Lors d'un jeu d'action ou vérité, Kiyone, la 3e siège de la 13e, doit aller embrasser l'homme qu'elle aime en secret, ce qui la met dans tous ses états.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: pas à moi. Qu'est ce que je ferais de Kiyone? J'ai encore envie d'etre un peu tranquille, moi. lol

* * *

Jamais Kiyone n'aurait dû accepter ce gage ! Non, en fait, jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter ce jeu et encore moins encourager l'idée de Matsumoto fukutaichô de jouer à action ou vérité.

Oui, finalement l'idée de la présidente était bien meilleure.

Yachiru avait, lors d'une réunion de l'association des femmes shinigami, déclaré « qu'il fallait faire un jeu et tout de suite ». Elle avait alors proposé un jeu de cache-cache mais de l'avis de plusieurs membres, dont Matsumoto et Kiyone elle-même, il fallait un jeu plus drôle, moins gamin.

Au début, ça avait été drôle, tant que ce n'était pas elle qui était interrogée, comme quand le sort avait désigné Nanao à qui Matsumoto avait dit d'aller déclarer à son taichô qu'elle l'aimait. Nanao était partie le rouge aux joues, en criant que « jamais elle ne se livrerait à une telle bêtise ».

Mais bon, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le tour de Kiyone était venue. Vu que c'était Yachiru qui devait lui poser une question ou lui donner un gage, Kiyone avait préféré choisir "vérité", craignant un peu l'esprit étrange de sa présidente.

Mais, à son grand malheur, Yachiru lui avait demandé :

-« Ki-chan, t'es amoureuse de qui, toi ? »

L'interrogée avait viré au rouge pivoine et, malgré son regard de petite sœur triste vers Isane, celle-ci lui avait fait signe qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

-« Beenn, je … » Avait-elle commencé, avant de poursuivre à toute vitesse et à voix base. « J'aime bien Ukitake taichô… »

Mais malheureusement, Yachiru avait entendu et tout le monde présent fut au courant.

Le jeu continua, souvent drôle , faisant un peu oublier à tout le monde l'aveu de la 3eme siège de la 13e .

Puis le sort désigna à nouveau Kiyone mais, cette fois, vu que était Isane qui devait l'interroger, elle choisit "action", sachant que sa sœur ne lui ferait pas un mauvais coup.

Pourtant, chez les shinigami comme chez les humains, on pourrait se demander si le chiffre 13 ne porte pas malheur, et au moment où Isane allait dire son gage, elle fut appelée d'urgence à la 4e et ce fut celle qui venait après qui décida de l'action.

-« Tu nous as dit que tu étais amoureuse de ton taichô, Kiyone ? » Lui demanda avec un grand sourire Matsumoto. « Alors, ton gage sera… d'aller le voir et de l'embrasser. »

Kiyone déglutit. Là, c'était sûr, elle était vraiment mal…

* * *

Review pour encourager notre pauvre "gagée"?


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyone (pique le clavier de l'auteure): merci à tous de vos démonstrations de soutien! ça fait vraiment plaisir et je voudrais...

auteure(rechope son clavier): désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je devais bosser, mon ordi avait été pris en otage par mon frère et, surtout (regarde la shinigami qui s'extasie toute seule dans son coin) ,elle aide pas à la concentration. En esperant que ça vous plaise toujours...

* * *

-« A-aller voir Ukitake taichô et le, l'em, l'embr, l'embrass.. »

Kiyone tenta de finir sa phrase à peu près correctement mais la réplique de Yachiru l'acheva.

-« Ki-chan, t'as fait un beau arc-en-ciel à toi toute seule. »

Kiyone se leva, pas très résolue à accomplir ce gage mais bon… et commença à se diriger vers la porte, cherchant une parade du style « Vous en faites pas taichô, c'est juste un gage.. », quand Matsumoto lui lança d'une voix joyeuse :

-« Et sans le mettre au courant du jeu, bien entendu. »

Kiyone poussa un énorme soupir, se retint d'étrangler, pas bien méchamment quand même, Matsumoto fukutaichô, et de s'évanouir, piquer une crise ou autre acte peu conventionnel, et prit son courage à deux mains, à défaut de pouvoir prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Sortant avec une discrétion peu habituelle de leur repère secret, situé en plein manoir Kuchiki, notre malheureuse gagée se mit à réfléchir.

-« Bon, faut déjà que cet abruti de tête de ginkgo de Sentarô soit pas là. Et que Ukitake taichô soit seul, à son bureau, sans aucun témoin, … histoire que l'on puisse tous deux savourer ce moment, ce premier baiser qui sera suivi de beaucoup d'autres et même d'une folle nuit d'am… Oups, je crois que je dérape. Bon c'était quoi l'idée principale ? » Se dit soudain Kiyone en sortant de sa rêverie, et en s'apercevant qu'elle était déjà devant sa division, pleine de monde et d'animation.

Et que Ukitake taichô profitait d'une de ses rares journées en parfaite santé pour être dans la cour principale, avec ses subordonnés.

-« M'en fous, j'suis sure que c'est moi sa préférée ! » Pensa suffisamment fort Kiyone pour le gueuler en même temps. « Et zut, je suis morte.. »

Mais vu que personne comprenait ce dont elle parlait et qu'ils étaient tous habitués à ses délires, en compagnie de son co-locataire de siège, elle put rejoindre son capitaine sans trop d'encombres.

-« Casse-toi débile ! » Murmura-elle très gentiment à son plus ou moins pote, avant de se tourner vers l'objet de sa venue et de ses pensées, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Ohayô gozaimasu, Ukitake taichô. »

-« Ohayô Kiyone. Comment vas-tu ? » Répondit Ukitake avec un doux sourire.

-« Kyyyaaa, cet homme est vraiment le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus adorable, … »Repartit Kiyone, en plein délire mental. »Oui, tout va bien, mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé avec vous. Une affaire… spéciale. »

A son grand soulagement, Ukitake acquiesça.

-« Si cette affaire te semble importante, allons-y. «

-« Yosh ! Déjà une bonne chose de faite ! » S'extasia Kiyone en suivant son capitaine dans son bureau. « Plus qu'à trouver une occase pour l'embrasser et filer en vitesse me cache dans un trou de souris… »

Oui, la prochaine étape risquerait d'être assez peu simple à réaliser…

* * *

On m'a dit que j'étais cruelle de m'arreter là, c'est vrai?


	3. Chapter 3

Et suite et fin de cette histoire attendue par certains (qui mettent pas leur mail, je peux meme pas leur repondre T-T)

* * *

En entrant dans le bureau, Kiyone était toujours en pleine recherche d'idée pour accomplir son gage, sans passer pour une perverse ou autre…

-« Alors, de quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ? » L'interrompit la voix douce de son capitaine.

A ce moment là, Kiyone réalisa qu'il lui fallait en plus trouver une excuse à ce tête-à-tête

-« Euh.. Et bien,.. »Commença-elle, les joues rouges, avant de tenter une excuse. « L'association des femmes shinigami aurait besoin de nouvelles photos et… »

-« D'accord. Au moins, cette fois, il y a des chances que je ne me retrouve pas accroché à moitié nu à un arbre par Soifon. »Déclara en riant le capitaine, provoquant un rougissement de honte sur les joues de son subordonnée.

Se rendant compte du trouble de Kiyone, Ukitake s'approcha et plaça une main sur son épaule.

-« Allons, je plaisantais. » La rassura-il. « Soifon peut être terrible quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut et je comprends que tu aies préféré lui obéir. »

Kiyone décida de profiter de la proximité de son supérieur –et de la porte- pour lui voler un baiser et s'enfuir se cacher très loin. Mais au moment où elle commença son mouvement, Ukitake s'écarta, et alla chercher quelque chose, laissant la 3e siège en plein désespoir intérieur.

-« POOOUUURRRQQQUUOOIII ?? »Se demanda-elle, des larmes mentales commençant à envahir son cerveau. « J'étais si proche du but ! »

-« Tiens, tu pourras remettre ça à Unohana taichô si tu la vois à une de vos réunions ? J'ai pas mal de travail et je crains de ne pouvoir aller la voir moi-même… »

L'évocation de la médecin donna une nouvelle idée à Kiyone. Elle se dit que, gentil comme était son capitaine, si elle s'évanouissait, il s'inquiéterait,… et pourquoi pas, lui ferait le bouche à bouche pour la réanimer.

-« Y a pas à dire, Ki chan. T'es géniale ! »Pensa-elle, le poing serré devant elle, avec des micro étoiles de joie dans les yeux.

Kiyone fit donc semblant de se sentir mal et commença à s'effondrer, prête à être réceptionnée par les bras de Ukitake. Pour être réceptionnée, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne le fut pas… mais ce fut par un bureau , outre très dur, surtout pas très Ukitakesque. Une partie du plan fonctionna un peu et son capitaine vint l'aider à se relever.

-« Ca va aller ? » Lui demanda-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que je parle d'aller voir Unohana que ça veut dire que tu dois aller à la 4e en tant que blessée. »La sermonna-il gentiment, sans voir qu'elle tentait encore de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme se redressa, les joues plus que rouges, s'excusa de sa maladresse, lui assura que tout allait bien, qu'elle aurait juste au pire un bon bleu et lui dit qu'elle allait prendre congé.

-« Je vais abandonner… ça marchera jamais mes plans et l'embrasser cash, il me prendrait pour , au mieux une folle, et au pire une folle perverse. »Songea-elle.

Au moment où Kiyone commençait à partir, un peu honteuse de revenir sans avoir réussi son pari, et surtout un peu triste de ne pas avoir embrassé l'homme qu'elle aimait, Ukitake la retient par le bras.

-« Oui, Ukitake taic.. »Commença la jeune femme, avant d'être interrompue par les lèvres de son capitaine capturant les siennes.

Apres un petit moment de surprise, elle finit par répondre à ce baiser tant attendu.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Ukitake murmura à l'oreille de sa troisième siège, avec un léger sourire :

-« N'est ce pas ça que tu cherchais à faire depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Kiyone ne put que rougir et acquiescer silencieusement.

-« En fait, c'était un gage pour un jeu avec l'association des femmes shinigami… » Répondit-elle, au bout de quelques secondes.

Voyant une légère tristesse arriver dans les yeux du capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

-« Sauf que c'était moi qui devais vous embrasser ! » Continua-elle, avec un grand sourire, avant d'accomplir son gage, finalement pas si pénible que ça..

* * *

(regarde Kiyone bondir de joie tout autour d'elle)

Kiyone: yeaaaahhh, je suis avec Ukitake taichô, je suis...

Auteure: m'en fous, tant que je peux garder Kaien (non, je suis pas necrophilie lol)


End file.
